


maybe i played my cards wrong, maybe i waited too long

by station43



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mario is an idiot, enough said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “You’re gonna be ok…” Angus tried not to let his voice change when Mario tried to sit up and squeezed his hand harder than he was prepared for. “You got a concussion, a broken rib and a punctured lung but you’re an idiot but you’ll be fine."based on the prompt: You're getting blood on my carpet.





	

He probably should have gone to a hospital. Probably. 

The thing was though, ironic as it was, Mario, the ER doctor, couldn’t afford a hospital bill. And if he was going to go to a hospital that he couldn’t afford, it wasn’t going to be the second rate hospital that the ambulance would have taken him to. 

The even more ironic thing, was that Mario was scared of going to the hospital and being on the other side so to speak. He’d heard horror stories of people relapsing after getting into car accidents and if there was anything that he was scared of it was going down that road again. 

And so, he spent a good twenty minutes, while adrenaline is pumping through his system and he’s coherent, arguing with the EMT’s when they try to force him into an ambulance, for good reason, he did just get into a car accident.  When they finally agree to give him the papers to sign saying that he refused medical care the police are done questioning everyone and all that is left are a few hunks of metal that were formerly cars.

He can remember someone telling him once that if he were in a car accident to not let the police tow his car, because of something to do with insurance, but his jeep wasn’t even really worth what it would cost to fix it before the accident so he’s not expecting to get much out of the insurance anyway. 

The police office asks him if he wants to call someone to pick him up, and that is when Mario realizes that he doesn’t know where his phone is. It wasn’t like he was texting and driving, he wouldn’t do that, but his phone had been on the passenger seat next to him, and now he has no idea where it would have ended up. 

He doesn’t know his number off the top of his head, so the officer offers to give him a ride, she even offers to drive him to a hospital, no charge, if it’s the price of the ambulance he’s worried about. But Mario refuses. 

His chest hurts, but he tries to grin and bare it as she drives to Angus’ apartment. The adrenaline is starting to wear off by the time he gets out, but he manages to stumble over to Angus door, thank god he doesn’t live on another floor. 

And yeah, he should have gone to the hospital. 

Because he has a memory of squeezing Malaya’s hand when he rolls into the hospital on a gurney and making her promise not to give him any pain medicine. 

But he doesn’t know if that was just a dream, because the only thing he can really remember before he woke up in the hospital was Angus shouting,  **“You’re getting blood on my carpet!”** at him. 

* * *

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Angus sat at his bed side a chair pulled close to the bed he held Mario’s hand with one hand and reached up to brush some hair from Mario’s forehead with the other, and then he pressed his cool hand to Mario’s forehead. 

“Your fever is going down…” Angus said. “Are you sure you don’t want any pain meds?” 

Mario groaned in pain, but he shook his head. 

Angus nodded, and Mario counted his blessings that Angus didn’t want to fight him on that. 

“You’re gonna be ok…” Angus tried not to let his voice change when Mario tried to sit up and squeezed his hand harder than he was prepared for. “You got a concussion, a broken rib and a punctured lung but you’re an idiot but you’ll be fine.

“You had a bit of a neurotic fever so we were worried about infection but it wasn’t so that’s good..” Angus said. 

Mario nodded. 

“Do you need anything?” Angus asked. He traced circles into Mario’s hand with his thumb. Mario moved over in the bed so that there was room and then gestured with his free hand, the one with the IV in it because Mario’s veins in his arms were all gone, to the space. 

“I should get the doctor…” Angus said. “I just stepped away from the ER to come check on you. They’re gonna start missing me soon.”

Mario shook his head. He groaned in pain that rippled through his body with the small amount of movement that it cost to make room for Angus in the bed. 

Angus sighed. He laid down in the tiny bed next to Mario. 

“You scared me,” Angus said. 

“I’m sorry,” Mario whispered into his neck with tears in his eyes. 

“When we brought you in you grabbed Malaya’s hand and you made her promise not to give you any pain meds…” Angus started. “And then you said… I’m sorry for getting blood on your carpet.” 

“I did?” Mario asked. 

Angus nodded, “I’m pretty sure you thought you were going to die because you would have never apologized if you didn’t think you were on your death bed…” 

Mario curled into Angus. “I’ll clean it up…” Mario promised weakly. 

There was moment of silence between them, and Angus pressed a kiss softly to Mario’s forehead, and then he wiped the tears from Mario’s eyes. A mixture of pain, and everything else that had happened. 

“You’re going to be ok…” Angus said. 

“Are you?” Mario asked. 

Angus nodded. “I’ll be fine, I don’t know about my carpet though…” he teased. 

Mario would have laughed if it didn’t hurt so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this so i apoligize for my mistakes. anyway if you want to send me prompts on tumblr i'd love that my tumblr is [drmalayapineada.](https://drmalayapineada.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
